A Picnic in the Rain
by Inkwell Lynx
Summary: Hello! This is my first fanfiction, and I decided to make a oneshot about my 2 OCs, Inkwell and Tawny! If you don't like OC stories, don't read! Please leave a review, I'd love some constructive criticism!


It was a lovely afternoon. Well, not really. It was warm outside but there were many clouds, several of them dark with rain. Most people would _stay_ inside, but two Mobians decided this was the perfect time for a picnic. Really, it was the younger one's idea, but the eldest thought why not.

The younger one was a cat, 10 years of age. She had a golden brown coat with chocolatey brown eyes. Her hair was also brown, and was done in a simple braid. Her name was Tawny, and she wore a shirt that was probably once white and cargo pants, probably stuffed with trinkets found on her 'adventures'. The other feline with her was named Inkwell the Lynx. While Tawny looked and was friendly and energetic, she was introverted and abrasive. Inkwell had a grey coat (fur) with dark blue eyes, and her black hair hung o her shoulders. She was 17, but was pretty much a mother/sister figure the young girl.

"Thanks for coming on this picnic with me. I thought you wanted to stay inside!" Tawny called out gleefully, thankful to be outside, despite the weather slowly taking a turn for the worse.

"I _do_ want to be inside. It's going to get cold" Inkwell grumbled, her eyes scanning the sky.

"Aw, c'mon! It'll be fun! I have apples, grapes, tuna sandwiches, and even-" Tawny froze mid-sentence. She knew there had to be a way to get the wildcat to cheer up, and she knew just how. All it needed was some suspense.

_Even what? What is she planning? Either way, I hope she eats fast, I'm not in the mood to get sick from the rain. _Inkwell thought to herself. She already was in a bad mood, because Tawny woke her up yelling in her ear about 'the best idea EVER!'.

Ignoring the black cat's irritated expression, Tawny spoke once more. "I think I might have packed some roast beef. Huh, imagine that."

Inkwell perked right up at the sound of the word 'beef'. "What? Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Tawny laughed and did a mental fist pump. There was nothing more her older 'sister' liked more than meat. The young tomboy chose a spot on a grassy hill to eat. Inkwell, now completely for the idea of a picnic, started to eat immediately. They both ate, only stopping to make small talk. To most people, it looked like the pair was speaking awkwardly, as they ate in silence. But the two were simply enjoying each other's company.

When all the food was eaten, Tawny did something unexpected. She clamped her arms around Inkwell, squeezing her tight. The older one's breath hitched in surprise. Inkwell wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a tear roll down Tawny's face.

"Th-thank you, Inkwell. I'm really happy we got out of the house today"

The lynx's heart melted. "Yeah, me too"

Apparently, the rain decided this would be the perfect time to start pouring. Inkwell gave a small shriek of surprise, and ran under a nearby tree, hissing at the sky. She was already soaked, though. Tawny sighed, knowing her perfect day was over. She pulled a small umbrella out of her picnic basket. Inkwell paused to see Tawny holding out an umbrella to her, a small frown feebly disguised as a smile on her face. Inkwell sighed, knowing full well that Tawny despised being inside for too long.

_Stop being so selfish! She never asks anything of you, besides hanging out with her once in a while!_

Inkwell took a deep breath, and stepped out of the safety of the tree. Rain immediately crashed down upon her, and she let a a slight whine of unhappiness. Tawny frowned in confusion, and offered her the umbrella again. To the little one's surprise, though, Inkwell shook her head.

"Who says we have to go inside just yet?"

Tawny's face lit up like fireworks and she dropped the umbrella and picnic basket to go play in the rain. Inkwell sighed and went to pick the items up. When her head raised however, she saw Tawny, already covered in mud. The thing is, though, though cat was laughing and cheering. And for the second time that day, Inkwell's heart melted, and she decided to do something childish. She joined Tawny in her game, despite the fact Inkwell was freezing her tail off. The lynx allowed herself to laugh, and she laughed harder than she had in years!

_This is why I still go outside._

**Le Fin**

**Alright, this was my first fic EVER, and I had a lot of fun writing it! If you enjoyed, please leave a review! Please go easy on me though, hehe!**

**Good day to you, sir!**


End file.
